


Comfort

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Severus loved catching students after curfewPre-slash – this is the spell checked version – the original version can be foundhereDisclaimer: These characters aren't mine and no money is made off this amateur work.





	Comfort

Severus Snape strode through the corridors towards the Astronomy Tower as the gong marking curfew sounded. Although stormy weather had descended on the castle that afternoon, the dunderheads wouldn't hesitate to snog up there, even in the rain. The tap of his boot heels resonated in the quiet of the night and Severus smiled evilly, knowing it was the only warning the students would get. Perhaps he would even be lucky enough to finally catch Ginny Weasley and Potter together, the resulting point loss would be crippling for Gryffindor.

Flicking his wand, Severus silenced his footsteps, his anticipation growing as he began to climb the steps leading upwards. Anticipation fluttered in his stomach as he considered the state he would find the two lovers in. He almost hoped that the Weasley chit tried to throw one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes at him as Severus would show her the proper way of casting it. And he would have the pleasure of fire-calling Molly to tell her all about her daughter's behavior.

Casting a Notice-me-Not Spell on himself, Severus stepped out into the rain. Scanning the top of the tower, he didn't see anyone and certainly not the unmistakable red of a Weasley. With a frown, Severus scanned the area again and was rewarded when he heard a slight sound from the nearest parapet. The sound came again before Severus could move and he froze in place, staring at the base of the wall. He was able to make out a form there, huddled against the wall, a mop of very recognizable black hair. 

Again, the sound came and it hit Severus like a rogue bludger when he realized the sound was someone crying. Severus curled his lip, realizing that Potter was most likely crying for the loss of Black in the fiasco at the Ministry a few days prior. Good riddance, he thought as he prepared to cast a Stinging Hex to get Potter's attention, but as he stepped forward, Potter let out a low wail and sobbed unconsolably. The wretched sound touched something deep within Severus and he flashed bad to this very tower the night he'd been told his mother had died. Severus had cried the same way that night, but no one had come to console him, not even his best friend who he'd called an unbearable name the week before.

Potter was alone as well, neither of his friends there to share his grief. Before Severus knew what he was doing, he'd cast spells to dry and warm Potter and shield them from the rain as he sat down beside him. A shiver ran up his spine as Potter threw himself into Severus' arm, his distraught magic reaching put to Severus for comfort, even as Severus wrapping his arms around Potter. An awareness, a heady tingle of magic wrapped itself around them as Severus held the teenager while he cried. With one last hiccupping sob, Potter, Harry, fell asleep and Severus lifted him easily. With a frown, he realized that he really knew nothing about Harry, other that his appearance and yet, his magic had never reacted stronger to touching anyone else. 

Perhaps Severus needed to do something about that, he thought, as he carried Harry back into the castle.


End file.
